


Alter Attraction

by KatyParks0229



Series: Keith has DID [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Keith's body, Keith/Shiro but not really, Kinda Adam/shiro, M/M, Making Out, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, shiro's late for dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229
Summary: Lance walks in on something he didn't expect.
Series: Keith has DID [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522268
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Alter Attraction

Shiro was late for dinner. That never happened, Shiro made it a point to have dinner together as a team. Keith was also missing but someone always had to get him. At first we thought Shiro had gone to get Keith but after 30 minutes of waiting we got worried. I figured I’d go check on them, deciding to get Shiro first since his room is closer than the training room, which was the most likely place to find Keith. When I got to his door I knocked once and came in like I always do. When the door opened it revealed a scene I never thought I would see. Keith was on top of Shiro with a leg on each side of his lap, grinding their groins together and making out on the bed rather passionately if the moans were anything to go by. Keith’s fingers ran through Shrio’s hair while Shiro’s hands roamed underneath Keith’s shirt, up and down his sides and back. 

Unfortunately Keith and Shiro didn’t seem to notice me, only continuing to get more passionate. Keith seemed to only have eyes for Shiro if shoving his tongue down Shiro’s throat had anything to say. Honestly though, who didn’t have eyes for Shiro? The guy is built like a greek god.

I awkwardly cleared my throat, apparently not loud enough since they didn’t respond. My debating on what to try next was stopped when I noticed Keith reaching for Shiro’s pants. “Guys!” I yelled in panic, to which Shiro and Keith jumped apart. Shiro looked as red as a tomato while Keith looked irritated beyond belief. Maybe I should have just left them and told the others they wouldn’t be coming?

“Lance!” Shiro shouted. “How long have you been standing there?!”

I gulped, “Not long.”

“God, I finally get to kiss my boyfriend again and we get interrupted not even ten minutes in.” Keith huffed, “Did you need something?”

“Oh yeah, um, dinner’s ready. The others sent me to get you.” I explained weakly.

Keith laid his head on Shiro’s chest, taking a deep breath. “Do we have to go?”

Shiro rubbed his back sympathetically “It’s kinda one of my rules that we eat together as a team. If I skip then the others will skip then it's impossible to make sure everyone’s taking care of themselves and actually eating.” 

Keith groaned and slowly got up, putting on a pair of glasses I’ve never seen. Since when did Keith wear glasses? 

As they passed me I asked, “So how long have you two been together?”

“About three years?” Keith answered in thought.

“Oh, I always thought you guys were more like brothers than lovers.”

Keith stared at me. “You are aware I’m not Keith, right? Kate informed me that she explained everything to you.”

Everything came to a halt. Right, Keith has DID! This isn’t Keith! Keith’s still single! Wait, why does that matter?

My face must have showed this because Not-Keith laughed, “Oh my god, you thought I was Keith!”

Shiro laughed, “Just because they know about the DID doesn’t mean they can automatically tell everyone apart. It takes time to become a master like me, Hon.” 

“Yeah, but I figured he’d assume that you weren’t kissing a kid that’s like a brother to you!”

“Well it’s not my fault you guys share a body!” I squawked. 

Non-Keith laughed, “Whoa, I didn’t mean to upset you, Lance. Really it’s alright I shouldn’t have assumed. It’s not easy to tell Alters apart, it’s understandable you got confused. I’m sorry, sometimes I just like to forget the body doesn’t look like me.”

“Um, it’s okay, Dude.” 

“I’m Adam.” He smiled, holding out a hand to me, which I shook. “You’ll know it’s me cause I can’t keep my hands off my baby.” And to punctuate this statement he slapped Shiro’s ass. Shiro’s face was priceless. 

That’s when I decided I liked Adam, even if it was weird watching the body I knew as Keith kiss Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter. As always feel free to ask question and/or request something to happen in this series. Also please leave suggestion for the systems name because I suck at naming things.


End file.
